Sniper (American)
|prereq = None |production_struc = Weapons Support Center |reinforce_cost = N/A |health = |weapon = Scoped M1903 Springfield Rifle |num_slots = 0 |speed = ~4 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 2 |abilities = Camouflage * The unit becomes invisible to all enemies. * Movement speed reduced by about 1 m/s while active. * Cannot capture Strategic Points while active. * Costs nothing. * Permanent until turned off. * Cooldown: None. Hold Fire * Prevents the unit from acquiring targets automatically. It will only attack manually-selected targets. * Requires the unit to be Camouflaged. * Costs nothing. * Duration: permanent until deactivated. * Cooldown: None |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} :See also: Sniper (Wehrmacht) The Sniper is a one-man infantry scout unit fielded by the American army in Company of Heroes. Armed with an extremely-accurate rifle, the Sniper can kill a single enemy infantryman with each shot his makes. He has the ability to camouflage himself, becoming invisible to enemy units, which allows him to scout deep into enemy territory and look for exposed targets. Unfortunately, as a single man, he is quite easily lost if not used carefully. Overview Weapons Scoped Springfield M1903 Bolt-Action Rifle Abilities Camouflage * Costs nothing. * Activation: Immediate * Duration: Permanent until deactivated. * Cooldown: None. Hold Fire * Requires the unit to be Camouflaged. * Costs nothing. * Duration: permanent until deactivated. * Cooldown: None Veterancy Tactics Quotes Gallery The sniper is a Support unit fielded by the Allies in Company of Heroes. It is useful for scouting and killing single Infantry or entire squads. Game Info It is a long range unit capable of killing single Infantry with a single shot. It is armed with a Scoped Springfield M1903 Rifle. The main differences between the American and Axis snipers are that at higher ranks of veterancy the American sniper is capable of running at normal speed while cloaked and he cloaks faster. It also has the ability to Camouflage itself, making it invisible to enemies who are not in close proximity to it. The Veterancy table for the it is following: 8 Vet-Exp Sight Radius 1.2, Maximum Health 1.15 16 Vet-Exp Conceal Radius -1, Received Suppression 0.75, Received Damage 0.85 32 Vet-Exp Weapon Range 1.15, Damage 1.5, Run at normal speed while camouflaged. Description Precision is the hallmark of a successful sniper, as is engaging the enemy from concealed positions. Their M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle ensures deadly accuracy from even the greatest of distances, and the Camouflage ability allows Sniper units to move around and remain undetected even when in close proximity to enemy units. Strength It is effective at taking out small units of infantry and support Weapons. The Camouflage ability allows it to sneak up upon enemies or ambush them out of hiding. It proves very capable of holding an area if given heavy cover or a tall building. Weakness The Sniper is easily defeated by masses of enemy units as he is not fast enough to take down many enemies quickly. light vehicles, such as the BMW motorcycle are also very good at hunting snipers and should be avoided. They are best used with an escort squad to defeat enemies who get too close, but this can also ironically reveal a sniper as they can be tracked by following the accompanying units. As with all infantry, the Sniper encamped in a building is vulnerable to incendiary explosives. Details Unit Costs Special Abilities *Camouflage *Hold-Fire Tips *Snipers are a great way to eliminate enemy mortar teams and anti-tank guns. *If the sniper continues to shoot from the same spot without moving, the amount of time he remains revealed from Camouflage increases with each shot. Category:Infantry Category:American Units